Remember Sauron Loves You
by mayetra
Summary: What if Bilbo had never found the One Ring.


Title: Remember Sauron Loves You  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Website: http:torturedscribes.feybles.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, places, and things created by Tolkien belong to his estate. I'm merely playing with them for a bit. I make no claim to them and I make no money.  
  
Special Warnings: Mention of Character Death  
  
Beta: None  
  
Cast: Frodo  
  
Timeline: AU Post Hobbit  
  
Archive: Yes  
  
Author's Note: This wasoriginally posted under my joint penname ElfnDwarf. I've moved it to under my solo accounts since I wrote this alone.  
  
Summary: What if Bilbo had never found the One Ring.

Frodo sat in the study of Bag End carefully transcribing his uncle's book, "There and Back Again – A Hobbit's Tale". To the best of his knowledge, he had in his possession the only remaining copy. He paused from his transcription to stretch his aching back. It was a tedious task but one that must be done if all of Bilbo's hard work was not to vanish completely.  
  
As Frodo waited for the ink to dry, his thoughts drifted to that horrible night when The Shire's branch of the Red Eye had burst through the front door of Bag End and arrested his beloved uncle. It was not long after the book had been published. Bilbo Baggins had been branded a war criminal for taking part in the destruction of Smaug. The war tribunal had used Bilbo's own book against him.  
  
Frodo remembered the horror that swept through him, as his uncle was found guilty and sentenced to death. The sentence had been carried out quickly. Then, to add insult to injury, all of the copies of Bilbo's book were burned in a great bonfire. Thankfully, Bilbo had the foresight to hide his original manuscript. Frodo had made it his life's work to transcribe as many copies as possible so that it would not be lost to future generations.  
  
Frodo leaned forward and deftly tested the ink on the parchment before him. It was still a bit tacky. Sighing, he continued to let his thoughts drift.  
  
So many changes had come about since Sauron had found the One Ring. Gondor had been the first to fall, followed by Rohan. The Elves had been pushed back to the Gray Havens, where they were still desperately trying to hold out against the tide of Sauron's forces. They were the only thing standing between Sauron and the complete domination of Arda. It was hoped that Valinor would come to their aid but so far they had remained noncommittal.  
  
Frodo often wished he could have had the opportunity to go on a grand adventure such as the one his uncle had undertaken. But he was lucky if he could get a travel pass to leave Hobbiton and visit his cousin in Tookland.  
  
In the distance, Frodo could hear the propaganda cart making its way up the road. He quickly closed the book he was working on and gathered both copies. Placing them carefully into a waterproof pouch, he walked to a secret panel built into the fireplace mantle. It would not bode well for him to be caught with them. These were dangerous times when you could trust no one. The Red Eye encouraged the inhabitants of the Shire to turn in their friends, neighbors, and even family for breaking any of the laws handed down by Sauron. Even speaking ill of Sauron, his minions, or his policies was enough to get you arrested as a traitor to the state. Frodo couldn't really blame them after all the reward was extra ration coupons. Some of the Shire families had been forced to cut back their meals to only three a day.  
  
He walked out his front door and took a seat on the bench next to it. It was a beautiful day and one could almost imagine that they were free to do, as they liked. But the sound of the Hobbit yelling from the back of the propaganda cart made it difficult.  
  
"Remember, citizens of Mordor. Sauron loves you. Sauron wants you to be safe and happy. Do not let dissidents of the state destroy the peace Sauron has created for you. Turn them into your local Red Eye office."  
  
Frodo could just see the black pony cart making its way up the path. An equally black pony with red tack pulled it. The sides were draped with black banners with a blazing red eye in the center. On either side of the cart walked two large Uruk-Hai dressed in black hide, the Red Eye branded onto the chest plate of their armor.  
  
"Hear now the new laws of Sauron. There will be no more lists published. Sauron finds them annoying. He wishes to protect you from these annoying lists. You will bring any lists in your possession to your local Red Eye office."  
  
Frodo frowned at the new law. He hated censorship. He hated Sauron. But he was in charge and there was nothing Frodo could do but bow under the yoke of his rule.  
  
"There will be no more parodies in the form of written blunders commonly referred to as 'bloopers'. Sauron does not find these funny. You will not find these funny. You will bring any bloopers in your possession to your local Red Eye office."  
  
Frodo sighed as he watched the cart come closer and closer.  
  
"There will be no more stories that require any participation from the readers. You will only participate in state sponsored activates. If you are participating in said stories you will cease and desist. You will bring all participation stories in your possession to your local Red Eye office."  
  
"There will be no more stories that include sex, especially heterosexual pairings. Homosexual pairing are also against the law. You will not have sex, you will not read about sex, and you will not write about sex. Sex is bad. You will bring all stories with sex in them to your local Red Eye office."  
  
The wagon had now pulled abreast of Bag End and Frodo tried not to shudder as the Uruk-Hai eyed him. The Hobbit on the back of the wagon continued his announcements.  
  
"There will be a burning of all outlawed material on Friday. All citizens of Hobbiton are required to attend and participate. Any citizen who does not participate or who breaks these new policies will be shot."  
  
The wagon continued on down the lane.  
  
"Remember, citizens of Mordor. Sauron loves you. Sauron wants you to be safe and happy. Do not let dissidents of the state destroy the peace Sauron has created for you. Turn them into your local Red Eye office."  
  
Frodo stood up and went back into his Hobbit Hole. He had a long night of transcription ahead of him.  
  
End 


End file.
